The disclosure of Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2008-130104, 2008-130105 and 2008-130106, filed on May 16, 2008, including its specification, claims and drawings, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for an endoscope for connecting the endoscope to a processor device or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to the prevention of corrosion of electrical connection members using a waterproof cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows the structure of a conventional endoscopic connector (electrical connector). In FIG. 10, a waterproof cap 2 is shown as mounted on a connector 1. The connector 1 is mounted on an outer periphery of a main body 3 having a rotating (operating) ring 4 rotatable through a predetermined angle. A plurality of pins (electrical connection members) 5 is disposed in an inner section of a connection port 3a of the main body 3. The waterproof cap 2 includes an inner cylindrical section 6 and an outer cylindrical section 7. An O ring 8 is mounted in a groove 6e of an outer periphery of the inner cylindrical section 6 and makes close contact with an inner periphery of the connection port 3a. 
A bayonet method for example is used in this type of connector for endoscope as a method of connecting and fixing to a connector receiving part on the processor device. This bayonet structure can also be used for connection and affixation with the waterproof cap 2. For example, an engagement hook 9 is provided at two or three positions on an outer distal periphery of the outer cylindrical section 7 and is disposed in and engaged with a cam groove formed on an inner periphery of the rotating ring 4. In this manner, the waterproof cap 2 can be connected and fixed to the connector 1 by engaging the engagement hook 9 with the cam groove of the rotating ring 4 and pressing in the waterproof cap 2 by rotating through a predetermined angle.
FIG. 11 shows the structure of the connector 1 and the connector receiving part on the processor device 10. In the same manner as the engagement hook 9 for the waterproof cap 2, an engagement hook 12 is provided on the connector receiving part (receptacle) 11 of the processor device 10. Thus in a conventional connector 1, by aligning a mark (reference) M1 provided on an outer periphery of the rotating ring 4 to a mark M2 on the processor device 10, the connector receiving part 11 is inserted into the rotating ring 4 and the cam groove is engaged with the engagement hook 12. Then the rotating ring 4 is rotated to the mark M3 and the connector main body 3 (the connection port 3a thereof) is displaced forward and connected and fixed to the connector receiving part 11. When the connector 1 is removed from the connector receiving part 11, the rotating ring 4 is returned to an original reference position by the resilient force of a spring.
In this type of connector for endoscope, if the waterproof cap 2 is mounted on the connector 1 when removed from the connector receiving part 11, waterproofing and maintenance of watertight conditions are enabled in an inner section of the connector 1 which has pins 5 acting as electrical connections since the O ring 8 of the waterproof cap 2 makes close contact with the inner peripheral face of the connection port 3a. Thus washing or sterilization such as autoclaving of the endoscope (scope) can be performed with the connector 1 in a waterproof state.